


belle âme

by hellolovelyautumn



Series: 아름다운 느낌 // beautiful feeling [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolovelyautumn/pseuds/hellolovelyautumn
Summary: a kim myungsoo short





	belle âme

_ **belle âme** _  
_(n.) a beautiful soul_

A K I M M Y U N G S O O S H O R T

"So how did the festival go?"

Myungsoo raised his head to look at the figure who was cheerily swinging her legs as she sat on a branch up in a tree. Looking back down at his feet, he replied with a question of his own.

"Weren't you watching?"

Rolling her eyes, she gave a frustrated grunt and threw a twig at him. "Obviously I couldn't see much from so far away!"

"It was alright I guess."

She knew something was off. Usually Myungsoo would come to the woods to look for her with a bright smile on his face. He would excitedly tell her about the events at the village and the stupid things his friends would do.

Standing up on the branch and balancing on it, she began walking atop it. Gingerly hopping to the neighbouring banch with ease, as if she had done it a thousand times and had become close to a monkey.

It caused Myungsoo to look upwards at her and with each step and jump she took, his hands would instinctively raise outwards in case she fell. She had never fallen before and although he knew how skillful she was, his heart will still tense up at the daredevil in her.

She finally stopped and sat down on the branch she was on. Gazing tenderly at the tree trunk beside her, she ran her fingers over the rough grooves and smiled. Without looking at Myungsoo, she assured in a gentle voice, "Myungsoo ah. It'll be okay."

"But..."

"Myungsoo ah," she interrupted. "Do you still remember the first time you came here?" She chuckled and continued, "you were a lost mess!"

His worried look disappeared as it was replaced with a laughter of his own. He had been playing catch with his hyungs and while running after Sungyeol, he somehow ended up in the forest. When he eventually realised it, he was already too deep in to know how to get out. She had been the one who helped him find his way.

"Now I'm confident within these woods. No longer that lost child."

"Indeed," she tilted her head as she looked down at him. "You've grown up wonderfully."

Myungsoo gazed up at her, her black hair falling beautifully on each side of her shoulders. Her fair skin gleamed in the moonlight and it was especially lovely tonight as the moon was full and bright. He watched as she leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, having an expression that spoke of her calmness and maturity.

_Today's the last._

Feeling his eyelids growing heavy, he sat on the ground and drifted to sleep.

When Myungsoo was awoken by the morning light streaming through the leaves overhead, he saw that in front of him, the branch was now empty. Getting up, he surveyed the forest and knew that it was void of her presence now.

_I hope you're happy, noona._

E P I L O G U E

_She opened her eyes and saw him asleep on the ground, curled up in a ball and using part of a tree trunk as his pillow. Climbing down the tree, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his head._

_A flashing light that lit the dark woods broke her concentration and she knew it was time to go. Giving one last pat, she said softly, "thank you, uri dongsaeng. You've kept me company for so many years. Take care of dad and mum and please be happy."_


End file.
